Liz's Last Words
by iphophobia
Summary: Liz has been badly injured, and she spends her final moments with Kid. Rated T for death


WARNING: INTENSE FEELS MAY OCCUR WHILE READING

"Kid, I'm sorry..." Liz sat in the hospital bed covered in bandages. Kid held her delicate, palling hand with both of his hands.

"No Liz you're going to be fine! Just stay with me ok!?" A tear fell down his cheek. "You can't leave me here without you!" Kid sat on the side of the bed "Liz, I- I love y-you." More tears began to fall down his face his vision was becoming blurry.

"Do you really mean it Kid?" Liz coughed violently causing Kid to tear up more.

"I do Liz... I feel horrible for not telling you sooner..." Kid was a wreck now he could barely see now. He began sobbing uncontrollably. He felt something tug him closer to Liz and felt something soft on his lips. It took him a few seconds to realize that they were kissing. He was so caught up in that almost perfect moment that he didn't realize that the beeps emitting from the heart beat monitor became less frequent. When they finally stopped kissing Liz spoke four words that would stay with Kid until the day he died.

"I love you too..." Liz took her last breath as the heartbeat monitor sounded one tone signaling that she was dead.

"Liz?" Kid took one of her cold hands in his "Liz? No, come back, I need you! LIZ! NOOO!" He buried his face in her lap sobbing. "Come back..." He said softly. He cried in her lap until one of the doctors came in and told Kid that he needed to go home "NO! I CAN'T LEAVE HER!" He was a mess. Snot was dripping out of his nose. He was crying so much that it looked like there was a waterfall coming from his eyes.

"I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be like this ok? Just go home and get some rest..." The doctor helped him out of the room and Kid somehow managed to make it to the waiting room where Patty was busy reading a children's book.

"What's wrong Kid-kun?" Patty was oblivious as to what happened in the room.

"Liz is dead..." Kid began walking towards the exit. "There's nothing we can do, let's go home." Kid could barely hold it together. He wanted so much to go back and hold Liz until he died. He had loved her all this time and now she was dead. The only girl he ever loved was dead, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Sis is d-dead?" The young pistol couldn't believe what she had heard. "Like for realsies?" Patty followed Kid on the way home to gallows manor.

"YES! SHE'S DEAD! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Kid sprinted towards what he though was home. He could barely tell because it was night out and he practically blinded himself with tears. Kid made it to gallows manor and ran inside. After he was inside he sat down on his couch and buried his face in his hands and sobbed. Patty came in a few minutes later and sat next to Kid and hugged him and for once in her life cried. She had loved her big sis. She had been there for her at every turn. The two cried themselves to sleep that night.

A few days later they held the funeral for Liz. Kid dressed up in a black suit and brought blue flowers. To match Liz's once lively beautiful eyes. Soul, Maka, and Tsubaki paid their last respects to Liz. Even the "almighty" Black*star was silent and mournful.

"Hey Kid, were going to get some food you want to come?" Soul had his hands in his pockets like usual.

"I think I'll just head home..." Kid remained seated towards the back. He didn't want to succumb to tears in front of everyone.

"Ok, see you around I guess..." Soul followed everyone else out of the funeral home. Kid made sure everyone else was gone before he went up to Liz's coffin.

"I'm sorry..." He bent down and kissed her lifeless body and left her. He would always remember her face and her beautiful smile, the way her hair always seemed to be perfect. He would never forget the sound of her soothing voice.

~a few weeks later~

Kid got up early in the morning. The sun was barely up and it was still a little cold out. Kid made his way to hook cemetery with a spare jacket. Once at the cemetery, he found where Liz was buried. He stood in front of her tombstone and talked with her. He talked about what was going on, what idiotic things Black*star had done that day. After he was done he would drape the jacket around the headstone and kiss the top of it while shedding a few tears.

This continued for a few years, until the day Kid was going to become the Grim Reaper. He had been dreading this day. He would have no time to visit Liz with all the work he would have.

He made his last trip to hook cemetery. Fortunately it was raining so people wouldn't get to see all the tears that were coming down his face.

When he found Liz's grave, he completely broke down. "Liz I'm sorry I won't be able to see you anymore. I love y-you..." Kid got down on his knees and cried, resting his head against he headstone. He stayed that way before getting up and looking around. After he was sure no one was around, he took off one of his skull rings and placed it at the foot of her headstone. "I'll always be with you..." Kid turned to go leave the cemetery when he heard a voice, a voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

A slight smile crept onto his face as he said, "Thanks Liz, we'll meet again someday."


End file.
